


my good cybertronian server

by WizardSandwich



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Group chat, M/M, Mostly just for fun, Multi, Other, lots of headcanons, this is a bs fic thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: one (1) vote pls has added Misfire to the chat.one (1) vote pls: pls shame themMisfire: i’m always a slut for kinkshamingone (1) vote pls: we cant be friends anymore goodbye





	my good cybertronian server

**Author's Note:**

> a dumb fic written at five in the morning for fun

**Rodimus** has added **Drift, Swerve, Ultra Magnus,** and **5 others** to **The Rod Squad**

 **Rodimus** has changed their name to **HOTBOY**

HOTBOY: this may be a group chat but really it’s a dictatorship

Swerve: arent all gc dictatorships in the grand scheme of things ?

HOTBOY: ur right fuk

Drift: no swearing in my good cybertronian server

Swerve: hey im a democratic republican id like one (1) vote pls

HOTBOY: unfortunately u don’t get a vote u violated mags good cybertronian guidelines

 **Swerve** has changed their name to **one (1) vote pls**

one (1) vote pls: damn

Drift: do I get to vote since you love me

HOTBOY: no u stole my good highgrade and i’m still mad @ u

Drift: it was

Drift: worth a shot

Drift: bastard

HOTBOY: :<

HOTBOY: that’s fair actually but still :<

 **HOTBOY** has changed **Drift’s** name to **thceif**

thceif: “that’s fair”

thceif: wow I can’t believe you’d admit you deserve to be punished

one (1) vote pls: that just sounds kinky it’s time to shame you

 **one (1) vote pls** has added **Misfire** to the chat.

one (1) vote pls: pls shame them

Misfire: i’m always a slut for kinkshaming

one (1) vote pls: we cant be friends anymore goodbye

Misfire: hey if all gc are dictatorships does that mean the decepticons were the ultimate gc????

HOTBOY: the shots were FIRED

HOTBOY: I like u

Ultra Magnus: While I regret joining in on these… shenanigans, I must inform you that while one thing can be another it doesn’t work like that. A group chat is automatically a dictatorship but a dictatorship is not automatically a group chat.

Misfire: mags, mims, please keep talking ethics to me

Ultra Magnus: It’s not ethics, it’s a basic sense of categorization.

Misfire: whatever it is please continue

Ultra Magnus: Perhaps if you would report to the shooting range for those lessons I assigned, we’d have more time to speak.

Misfire: but consider that I’ll never be able to shoot

Ultra Magnus: …

Misfire: … fine

Ultra Magnus: Excellent. I’ll see you in five kliks.

Misfire: alright

HOTBOY: is anyone going to say that was peak gay or is that just me

one (1) vote pls: oh yeah

thceif: yes

 **HOTBOY** has changed **Misfire’s** name to **talk entomology to me**

one (1) vote pls: isn’t entomology the study of bugs?

HOTBOY: f UC K

HOTBOY: I guess misfire will just have to suffer huh


End file.
